


words mean nothing

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i guess, they kiss, wrote this in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He wanted Alexander to know he was listening to every little insult, but in those eyes of his, Thomas lost himself.





	words mean nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I might unanon this if i dont feel embarrassed

What were they arguing about, anyway? The topic of the conversation went away with every word thrown and spewed at one another. Blinded by frustration, they endlessly rambled to each other's faces, alone in the room.

Thomas’ hand is on Alexander's shirt, making sure he stood close. When words refused to leave him as Alexander cursed at him, he stared at his face. His stupid, irritating, ugly face. Thomas didn't look away. He wanted Alexander to know he was listening to every little insult, but in those eyes of his, Thomas lost himself. The words went into his ear and out the other.

He smiled triumphantly as Alexander ceased his speech. There was no reason to smirk at him or wear a smug look, but it seemed to piss Alexander off, so he added a chuckle for good measure.

Alexander frowned, trying to move away from Thomas' grip. He didn't go anywhere, so he started to ramble again in hopes Thomas would let him go. Nothing happened, and it made Alexander angrier. During his tenth speech of the day, he fumbled on his words as he stared at Thomas’ face, the smile on his lips that said he didn't care. Thomas could be doing anything else in the world than waste his time and argue with Alexander, yet he stayed to indulge the man's frustration.

Alexander knew his words fell on deaf ears. He didn't want to waste his breath any longer, and fell silent, sighing afterward. Thomas chuckled at Alexander's defeat to mock him and set him off again. It worked. The noise lit a flame inside Alexander, and he began once again.

“You insufferable, idiotic, irritating-”

Thomas didn't want to hear any of it and hushed him with a kiss, a soft one to contrast the words said earlier. His hands cupped Alexander's cheeks, and Alexander finally kissed back with the embrace. Sweet and gentle, they stayed like that for a while until Thomas pulled away, licking his lips. The look on Alexander's face was priceless. A red, flushed face, looking away in embarrassment.

What were they arguing about, anyway?


End file.
